Smells Like Teen Spirit
by elainefr
Summary: Party at Brittany's house. I do not own Daria or the wonderful song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' Enjoy and review


"Say what you want about Brittany, but she does put on one hell of a party," Jane spoke to Daria once they'd entered the huge house once again.

"Ever wonder how a brain and a artsy type keep getting invited to these 'exclusive' parties where only the elite, perfect popular people are?" Daria deadpanned.

"We're roadies for Mystic Spiral remember?"

The two smirked at each other.

"You two plan on actually helping or what?" Max nudged his way between them carrying equipment.

They both rolled their eyes and proceeded to help the band finish setting up. Once done they wondered through the part checking out and commenting on their classmates, the usual hookups, and some odd hookups.

"Hi guys, we're Mystic Spiral and let's get this party started," Nick's voice came over the mic with an enthusiasm neither Daria nor Jane had ever witness. He used his drum sticks to do the countdown and it was his voice that took lead for the face paced beat that everyone got into.

"Why is Nick doing lead vocals tonight?" Daria asked Jane looking at the group. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't- well he wasn't who she was used to. Jane smirked at her friend.

"What's the matter amiga? Nick not enough eye candy for you?" Jane laughed loudly at Daria's frown. Her friends' eyes were still on the guitarist that was normally lead vocals. He seemed perfectly happy playing next to his best friend.

"Omg, they're like sooo cute," a girl in back said excitedly.

"Yeah, but they're like- old right?" another replied.

"Oh, I don't care. Cute is cute."

Daria ignored the rest of the dribble that was spewed and watched them finish up the song. Somewhere during that time Jane had disappeared so Daria wandered over to the punch bowl to get something to drink.

"Pass me a water bottle?" Trent's voice floated over to her.  
Daria handed him one of the iced over bottles and watched as he took a long drink.

_He even looks hot drinking water…_

"Something wrong with your voice?"

Trent raised a brow.

"You weren't doing lead."

"I didn't think anyone would notice." He took another drink and finished the bottle.

_I noticed…_

"We're trying something different tonight…for sport kind of."

It was Daria's turn to look at him questioningly.

"Stay tuned for further developments." His teasing tone made her smile. She watched as he strode away disappearing back towards the general area of the bands playing area.

_Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave._

"Oh look, a 'brain' checking out a guy," Sandy's saccharin sweet voice cut in on Daria's thoughts. "Guess books aren't the only thing on your mind after all."

Daria's anger managed to squelch any reddening that threatened to come forth.

"Sandy," Quinn's nervous voice broke through, "maybe we should make sure that our lip glosses coordinate for the drive afterwards."

"Yeah," Tiffany's slow inflictions seconded, "we…...wouldn't…want…to…clash."

"Gee, Quinn seems to me like you're protecting this 'brain' or something. That's awfully considerate, almost like you're sisters or something." Sandy's glare and cutting tone made everyone take notice at the almost cowering trio of girls that stood behind her.

"I think she just wants us to look our best Sandy," Stacey tried to explain.

Sandy turned to face the trio with a scowl clearly on her features.

"I wasn't aware that Quinn needed everyone to champion her. Maybe she should be the fashion club president." Sandy suggested angrily.

"I wouldn't 'dream' of trying to replace you Sandy," Quinn spoke succinctly looking at the other girls strained features. "If you would rather stay here that's fine, but I am going to go and check on my gloss." Then with a toss of her hair she proceeded to do just that. Tiffany and Stacey followed, then Sandy though Sandy was clearly still miffed.

_I owe you one Quinn._

Daria was grateful for the distraction away from herself.

"What was that about?" Jodie asked coming up beside Daria.

"Fashionistas in-fighting?" Jane joined.

"I'm sure the gloss-a-thon in the bathroom will keep them busy for a while." Daria intoned.

"So, what did you guys do to gain entry to this party," Jodie asked the two friends.

"We're with the band," Jane responded enthusiastically. "What about you? Oh yeah, you date a football player."

"It's not like I expected my being student president or having good grades were going to impress the 'popular crowd'.

"Yeah, I don't know why you even bother to study. All you have to do is date the right guy- in this case Mack- and just like that 'boom', you're with the in-crowd. From there on its smooth sailing." Jane popped a chip from a nearby bowl in her mouth after she'd finished giving Jodie her little scenario.

"Hmph." Jodie gave a brief glare at the stupid but accurate picture that Jane had painted. She knew that she could easily just cling to a popular guy like Mack and coast through life, but she wanted more. She wanted oh so much more.

_ I don't just want more…I need more… I need to learn as much as I can and be every best version of myself that I can…and I need to do it for me…not my parents or my ancestors- just for me as a person._

"You wanna go on the balcony? There's a full moon." Mack's low voice said in her ear as he came up behind her and pulled her into his arms. Jodie nodded and smiled up at him.

"Guess love is in the air." Jane remarked watching the couple leave.

"Is that an invitation?"

Jane looked at the young dark-haired man that was called big-head Bobby and decided 'why not'. She looked back at her bespectacled friend and gave a broad smirk before following Bobby to find a nice quiet spot to 'talk'. Daria turned her attention back to where Mystic Spiral was preparing to perform again. This time she noticed that Max had set himself up to be lead vocals. He started up with the fast-paced beat and began to rap. Daria blinked a few times. He was decent, she supposed but it wasn't anything that she was accustomed to hearing from Mystic Spiral. She turned to the table and grabbed a hand full of the chips that were left in the bowl. A glance around the room showed her that some were into the music- such as it was, and others were pairing up. She munched and watched everyone like scenes from varying tv shows. It was quite comical in a way, so she gave an inward smile at the hilarity of it all.

"I take it you weren't too impressed with Max?" Trent's voice broke her thoughts and musings.

"It was different."

"Mmm…"

"How does this experiment work anyway?"

Trent smiled and raised a brow.

"Come on Trent, tell me."

"And where's the fun in that?"

He took a chip from her hand and popped it into his mouth. She watched him no small amount of envy at how at ease he always was.

"Hello, like band guy or whatever," Sandy's voice simultaneously addressed Trent and dismissed Daria. Trent turned slightly to face her but kept Daria in his sight. Feeling confident that she had his full attention Sandy continued. "I wanted to let you know that I saw how you were looking at me up there and I would be perfectly okay with letting you take me out to a five-star restaurant sometime."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Trent turned his attention back fully to Daria. The surrounding people practically did an audible gasp. Sandy still wouldn't be swayed.

"Clearly you aren't aware of who I am." Her voice took an authoritive tone that she had heard her mother use. "Sandy Griffith, president and founder of 'the fashion club' here."

Trent glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"I'm kind of busy…" he was trying to be as kind as possible to the girl, but she was getting too aggressive.

"I'm sure 'the brain' wouldn't mind. She could just read a book or something." Sandy gave a malicious smile and chuckle at that thought.

"The lady and I," Trent took Daria's free hand, "are having a private conversation." He gave the slightest of tugs and Daria followed him to another part of the room leaving Sandy to stare daggers after them.

"You okay?" Trent asked Daria once he had her as far away from that 'girl' as possible. Daria nodded.

"Yeah, that's just how Sandy- the poplars are." She shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "It's high school."

_Yeah, I forgot how shitty it can be._

_ Don't look at me like that…like you feel sorry for me._

"I can take care of myself Trent," she assured him. "I've been doing it all my life."

"I'm sure you can. It never hurts to have back up though."

He was still holding her hand.

"It's not a crime to accept help from a friend you know?"

"It's time man," Jesse interrupted before the conversation could progress.

"I'll be back," Trent gave her hand a squeeze before going back and getting ready for the next performance.

Daria stayed where she was. He was right of course, but there wasn't a chance in hell that she wanted pity from him- or anyone. She smiled remembering Sandy's face.

_Awesome…_

She looked around. From this part of the room she could see almost all the rest of the room, including the impromptu stage that Mystic Spiral was performing on. She watched Jesse performing with a heavy metal beat grinding and practically competing with his vocals. She watched Britany and Kevin go from arguing as they came out of the laundry room to making up before they got to the refreshments. The fashion club were posted up in a perfect position to be seen by the most popular boys, the three J's were falling all over themselves to please Quinn, Jodie and Mack were tucked away in the furthest corner enjoying some quality time, and Jane- well she couldn't see where Jane was.

"Looking for someone?" Trent caught her by surprise.

"Actually, I had a question."

"Ask away."

"Does Britany know that you guys are playing the same song all night?"

Trent laughed.

"You're the only person that has caught on."

She smiled a bit at that.

"So, what was the plan? Make a couple of bucks and fool a few high school students in the process?"

"Not exactly." He leaned against the wall next to her. She leaned back stretching her neck to look up at him. "It gave us a chance to each do our own thing…and see if anyone was paying attention too." Trent admitted sheepishly.

"Well, not really. Nick, Max, and Jesse each had a turn, but you haven't performed."

"Would it make a difference to this crowd?" He glanced around the room skeptically.

"When you perform…" she looked away trying to find the right words, "you bring- all of you to the stage, regardless of the material and that's something the crowd can feel."

He brought her face back to face his and searched it to make sure that she wasn't simply trying to make him feel better. His forefinger gently stroked her chin.

"Last time Trent," Nick popped his head around the corner to where they were.

"Damn it," Trent muttered, "I'll be right back…...and make sure you're watching."

She nodded unsure of what was happening.

Trent stood before the mic and the band began the music. His voice was low with a slight gravelly ness to it…and seductive. He sang…

**Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overboard, self-assured  
Oh no I know, a dirty word**

The others joined in for the chorus:

**Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]  
Hello, hello, hello**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an Albino  
A mosquito, my libido, yeah**

**Hey, yay**

Trent's singular voice came back on and his focus seemed to be directed at Daria as she watched intently.

**I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift, I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end**

The group rejoined again for the chorus:

**Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]  
Hello, hello, hello**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an Albino  
A mosquito, my libido, yeah**

**Hey, yay**

Trent's voice grew darker on the next lines and he disengaged the mic while singing into it and moved forward through the crowd.

**And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind**

He stopped just shy of a red faced Daria and spoke the last of the lines to her.

**Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]  
Hello, hello, hello**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an Albino  
A mosquito, my libido**

**A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial  
A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial**

He finished and gave her a conspiratorial wink. He seemed genuinely surprised when the room broke out in applause and other accolades of appreciation. He looked around and gave a quick nod, then he looked back at Daria. She understood the question and moved to follow him. He tossed the mic to Jesse as they made their way out of the room. Outside the balmy night air hit them both. She wanted to ask what that was about. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Both remembered the beat of the music- each could feel it still and the tone that he had sung it in had made them feel as though they were the only ones there. So, they kissed- a fevered, hormone driven, and hungry kiss that when they pulled apart, it left them both wanting more. She leaned her head against his chest and he rested his chin a top hers. She could hear his heart racing just like hers were.

"That was unexpected…"

His hold on her tightened slightly.

"Hey Daria?"

"Yeah Trent?"  
"I don't regret it."

"Me either."

"We should probably do it again…...you know to make sure that we don't 'really' regret it."

She tilted her head back to look up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. This time it was less hurried, much more thorough and oh so satisfying. They were interrupted by the first group of guests heading out and leaving for the night. They looked at each other for a silent moment. This wasn't finished, not by a long shot. They reentered the room to find Jane and pack up for the evening. Each stole looks at the other and both looked forward to exploring this new dimension to their relationship.


End file.
